


What a Lovely Way to Burn

by DoubleApple



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fever, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleApple/pseuds/DoubleApple
Summary: Harry’s bare skin is like parchment touched to a flame.





	What a Lovely Way to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> April's prompt: "just right." Words: 100. Thanks to [timothysboxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/pseuds/timothysboxers) and the amazing discord people who make this happen every month.
> 
> All characters property of Scholastic and J.K. Rowling.

“Budge over, you twit.” Draco slides into Harry’s bed. Harry’s bare skin is like parchment touched to a flame. “What’s wrong with you?”

“What, you’ve never had a fever?” His voice is muffled and scratchy. 

“Of course not. That’s why Merlin invented potions.”

He can hear Harry smile. “Merlin didn’t invent potions.”

“What do you know about it?” Harry’s still smiling; Draco fusses with the quilts. 

“Promise you’ll see Pomfrey in the morning.”

“Only if you stay.” Eyes shut, Harry pulls Draco closer, and Draco wraps an arm around him.

“All right, then?”

“Just right,” Harry whispers, and it is.


End file.
